Information security is the practice of defending information from unauthorized access, use, replication, or destruction. Worldwide spending on information security is in the billions of dollars annually and growing fast. To ensure that information systems and data are secure, companies and governments employ various security controls such as firewalls, anti-virus protection, encryption of sensitive data, etc., and retain numerous personnel to implement these solutions and to respond to any breach of security controls. None of these controls are effective against a user plugging in a compromised Universal Serial Bus (USB) drive into his or her computer.